


Pulled

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Headcanons! Headcanons every where!, I have facts to back me up on this!, Lena likes Musical Theater, does this count as a songfic? This might count as a songfic..., the addams family, weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week Day 1: Crushes





	Pulled

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was originally going to be played with after my current fic but this prompt screamed for this idea...
> 
> The song is Pulled from The Addams Family Musical

Lena laid across one of the bench like seats in the house of the amphitheater. Her arm was lifted in the air as she stared at her empty wrist, the spot a brightly colored friendship bracelet should be. She let out a deep sigh. The feeling of Webby's hugs from the day before lingered. Lena groaned and sat up to stand onto the bench. She started walking down by jumping from bench to bench. She started singing.

“I can feel the clear and present dangers, when she learns that the girl..”

She jumped down from the last bench onto on of the small decks that were over the water where the orchestra used to be.

“Has got me pulled in a new direction, but I think I like it.”

She brought her hands up to her head and ran her fingers through her feathers.

“I think I like it!”

She ran forward down the deck and wrapped around the closest column, letting her momentum swing her around until she was looking towards where the audience would sit.

“I'm being pulled in a new direction!”

She slid to sit down next to the column.

“And this feeling I know is impossible so...”

She balled her fists up and brought them up to her chest.

“I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go! It's disgustingly true!”

She jumped back from where she stood.   
“Pulled. Pulled. PULLED!”

She paced around as she hummed the next part to herself, thinking of all the things that Webby made her think about. How her heart fluttered like a butterfly. How Webby made Lena not mind hugs. How Webby could get Lena to drop the cool kid act for just a few seconds and have a childish fight with pillows. Lena let out a small whine before she ran forward and jumped up to try and tap one of the hanging stars before continuing to sing.

“Have got me pulled in a new direction!”

She stumbled forward and let a smile grow on her face.

“If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting!”

She took a couple steps back before running to stand under the hanging stars and moon.

“Just watched me pulled in a new direction!”

She brought her hands up to her chest to hold her necklace.

“'I should stay in the dark, not obey every spark, but the girl's got a bite better far than her bark!”

She took a couple steps forward.

“And you'll bet I'll bite too, do what's truly taboo!”

She let go of her necklace and took a stance with her feet shoulder length apart.

“As I'm pulled in a new direction!”

As she finished, she glanced around her. No shadow. Good, she didn't need Magica making fun of another one of her interests. Lena relaxed and stomped her foot. Underneath her, the door to her secret hide-out popped open. She headed downstairs, closing the door above her. She didn't need some one who was just passing by catch sight of her.

She needed to get over this crush soon...

 


End file.
